


[Podfic] And these are all for you

by Luzula (Luzula_podfic)



Category: due South
Genre: F/M, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-16
Updated: 2010-10-16
Packaged: 2018-12-25 15:54:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12039234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luzula_podfic/pseuds/Luzula
Summary: The loves Fraser's been offered.





	[Podfic] And these are all for you

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [And these are all for you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/49077) by [innocentsmith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/innocentsmith/pseuds/innocentsmith). 



I love this story so much--the Fraser POV is awesome, and there's so much great backstory. (Also, I get to sing folk songs.) 

Download [here](https://app.box.com/s/i1mq684pf03rqk9ilt7ybrog0poh4xqs). Length: 56 m 25 s.


End file.
